Tales of the Capital Wasteland
by Vinnie Warlock
Summary: Series of stories around the Lone Wanderer in the Capital Wasteland after the events of Fallout 3. Mostly Past canonical storyline. M! Wanderer/Amata
1. One: The Marshall and The Overseer

FALLOUT

TALES OF THE CAPITAL WASTELAND

* * *

**Summary:** Series of stories around the Lone Wanderer in the Capital Wasteland after the events of Fallout 3. Mostly past canonical storyline.

* * *

ONE

THE MARSHALL AND THE OVERSEER.

* * *

**Characters:** Albert Phaustus Ducard (Lone Wanderer), Amata Almodovar (Vault 101 Overseer).

**Notes: **Marshall of the Order is the equivalent of Elder in the Brotherhood, but not the highest rank in the organization. [The Protectorate of Columbia, April 11, 2283]

* * *

[Megaton City]

Five years. Five years had passed, from de day She last saw him. So much had happened, So much had changed.

The Wasteland was recovering. Settlements became villages and towns. The Enclave was destroyed. The East Coast Brotherhood became the Order of Columbia, and the Outcasts became the new Brotherhood of Steel; they left the Capital for the Commonwealth up north. The waters of the Tidal Basin were clean again, with the same initiative in early stages of implementation on the Potomac and Anacostia Rivers. He had finished what his father started, and in his exile, changed the world completely.

She had seen videos of him, she knew how much he had changed; his skin was not pale like before, and he had sprung, being a good two feet taller than Susie, from what she saw in the broadcast when he defended the Vault Scout when the blonde girl found herself in the middle of the battle between the Knights of the Order and the Talon Company. That was the first time he appeared after the rumors he had died at the Jefferson Memorial.

That day she put to the test all her stoic face, being calm and collected as the Overseer. But in the emptiness of her office, at night, she cried, even more than when she had to exile him, her first act as the leader of the Vault. Even after he solved the rebellion standoff peacefully — which later she found out it would have ended tragically without his intervention — he was not welcome. It took time.

Time to lower tensions. Time to organize an outpost outside the entrance to the Vault. Time to establish trade, contact and partnerships with the settlements of the Capital Wasteland. Time to digest the horrifying stories of the other Vaults. Time to open up to the world. Years, to be precise.

Their progress was meek compared to what was done in Megaton and Rivet, but they managed to take over Springvale, with the unexpected help of the Rangers, the Abolitionists, the Underworld Ghouls, the Newly rebranded Order, turn it into a safe farming settlement and establish a walled perimeter, guarded by robots provided by an exotic man named "The Mechanist".

It didn't take her long to find out that it had been because of his influence that they had received so much help in such short time. She wished she had the courage back then to seek him out, but she hid behind her responsibilities and her position.

Now, there she was, an year later, in the middle of her first official visit to Megaton City as the Overseer of Vault 101, sneaking at dusk, because Butch had told her he was in town.

She expected to find a shack, but just like the walls, the entire city was rebuilt. The infamous bomb, now just an empty shell, was surrounded by a garden, only some pieces of airplanes remained of the settlement. His house was inside the "Old Town" limits, and but it was made of modular pods transplanted from the Wasteland and pre-made blocks of metal, bricks and stone, which was being produced out of the factories of the former slaver town of Paradise Falls.

**Amata Almodovar **took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She waited impatiently the few seconds it took for someone to come to the door. To her surprise, it was a Mister Handy unit that greeted her:

— Greetings, ma'am, may I help you? — The robot answered.

— Hi, I mean, hello! — Amata said, hating how nervous and awkward she sounded.

— Hello to you too! I'm Wadsworth. — **Wadsworth **replied — How may I help you.

— Is Alb... I mean, Marshall Ducard home? — She said, grimacing inside for forgetting his title.

— Master Albert is certainly home, Miss...? — Wadsworth replied

— Amata. — She replied

— Overseer Almodovar! — Wadsworth spoke enthusiastically — Please, do come in. It is an honor to have you here, Your Excellency.

The robot moved to the side, and Amata accepted the invitation, walking inside the residence. She found herself inside a dwelling with eerily familiar decorations, that resembled the equipments of the Vault.

She saw mannequins where some armors were being displayed, the Ranger armor she remembered from when she exiled him, the power suit from when he saved Susie, another power suit, black in color, and a worn Vault 101 jumpsuit. That was his jumpsuit, the one he was wearing the day he escaped the Vault.

— I don't fit on it anymore. — **Albert Ducard **said, from behind her.

She turned, startled, and found him standing there, a few feet away from her in the room. He was definitely taller than before, and his hair was shorter, military style now. His eyes were still blue, but he was different. His voice was deeper and he seemed to have an aura of authority on him.

— Albert... — She spoke his name by reflex.

He walked towards her, and she held her breath as he approached. He reached the panel behind her and activated:

— Ducard here. — He spoke.

— How can I help you, Marshall Ducard, Sir? — A voice answered.

— Security must be looking for Overseer Almodovar, correct? — Ducard asked.

— Yes sir, her people brought to our attention earlier that their Leader was not in her room. — The voice said, and added — It is taking me a lot of patience not to shoot these pestering smoothskins.

Amata saw the small grin on his face as he shook his head:

— Manners, Gob, they are guests. — Ducard replied — please inform the 101 delegation that the Overseer is safe in my residence.

A moment of silence, before Gob replied:

— I'll let them know that you are in a private meeting and will be unavailable for the night. - Gob said — Have fun!

— It is not that kind of visit, Gob. — Albert replied in a tired tone. — Just inform them she is safe.

— Right away, Sir! — Gib replied.

He turned around, and said:

— How did you convince your father to get out of the Vault? — Albert asked

— He volunteered, actually. — She replied, surprised — How did you know he was here?

Ducard looked at her:

— Local Security keeps me apprised of everything of note happening in the city. — Albert said

He walked to the nuka-cola machine, and asked:

— Would you like do drink something? — He asked.

— A Nuka-cola, please. — She replied.

Albert got two bottles, and handed one of them to her. He then gestured at a couch, and she took the cue, sitting. He unbuttoned his robes and walked towards the mannequins, using one of the empty ones to hang the robe, leaving him with pants and a long-sleeved shirt, which delineated his muscles, and made Amata a little warm on the cheeks.

Albert sat on the chair in front of her:

— To what do I owe the privilege of your visit, Overseer? — He asked, and Amata could not help but notice the sarcasm in his voice.

— I've heard you were in town and I came to see you. — She replied.

He took a sip of his cola and eyed her:

— You are seeing me. — Albert pointed out. — Now what?

— I didn't think that far... — Amata confessed — I just needed to see you.

— Why? — He asked right back.

Amata was feeling nervous, like she was that teenage girl from years ago, and not the Overseer that had led her people for half a decade:

— The last time I saw you I had to exile you,even after you returned to help us. — She said

— That was years ago, Overseer. — He replied — A lot has happened.

— I know. — She said — We in the Vault all heard of your exploits on the radio, and saw also on video.

Albert pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head:

— Giving Three Dog those Eyebots was a mistake. — He said — It just encouraged him to go crazy on his reports about my mission.

— I thought that purifying water was your mission. — Amata said.

— That was back then, before we gave people water, and hope... — Albert replied — After I broke the Order from the Brotherhood and sent them packing, my mission became protect and rebuild the Wasteland.

Amata nodded, remembering what Mayor West had shown her:

— The Protectorate of Columbia. — She spoke.

— Exactly. — He replied

— And you still found time to send us help — Amata said — With the settlement in Springvale and the protection and all.

She saw him drink more of his cola, and place the half-empty bottle on the center table:

— The Vault needed help, and I was in a position to provide it. — He said, unemotional — turning the ruins in a farming settlement seemed to be the least dangerous endeavor, all the while giving the people of the Wasteland a reason to trade and protect the settlement, and the Vault by extension.

— And you were right. — Amata said — Thank you.

— You don't need to thank me, Overseer. — He replied — Your Vault is part of the Protectorate.

There he was, again calling her by her title:

— Would you stop it? — She asked.

— Stop what? — He asked.

— Stop calling me "Overseer". — She said.

— You are the Overseer. — Albert said

— That is my job, not my name. — She said.

— That is your position, as I am Marshall of the Order. — He replied — We are what we do.

She leaned forward, looking at him:

— Albert, please... — She pleaded.

He looked at her in silence for a moment, and the return of spoke:

— Why are you here? — He asked.

— Albert... — She spoke his name again.

His expression became hard, and he pointed at the door:

— Answer my question or leave. — He said.

— I had to see you! — She spoke, in a harsher tone than she expected.

— Why? What is that you want with me? — He asked — Who am I to you?

— How can you even ask me that? — She replied, feeling a lump in her throat.

— You exiled me. — He replied in a cold tone — You cast me out of the Vault, and your life.

— I had to! — She shouted back — It was the hardest choice I ever had to make!

She got up from the couch, and started pacing, agitated:

— I had to use every ounce of self-control not to cry in front of everyone when I saw the vault close behind you! — Amata said. — I had to hide my emotions when the radio said there were reports that you had died!

— That goes to show how good you are as Overseer. — He replied

She turned to him with anger:

— Screw you, Albert! — She said

He rose from his chair, and invaded her personal space:

— You came here out of guilt, thinking that you owe me anything, or because of some juvenile crush — He said, in a harsh tone — But you clearly lack the courage to admit it.

— Bastard! — She yelled. — I cried for you! I loved you!

She rose her hand to slap him, but he was faster, grabbing her by the wrist, and before she could say anything, his other hand got to her back and pulled her to him. Her eyes went from anger to surprise as he kissed her, deeply, and passionately.

When her brain started working again, she realized she was kissing him back, and he was holding her, for her knees were trembling. How did they move from the center of the room to the wall she had no idea, but with her back against the wall, he started attacking her neck, as one of his hands found the zipper of her jacket, making her moan his name:

— Ahhh mnnnnn... Albert... — She moaned.

He didn't reply, too busy to speak, so she tentatively reached for the intercom. He stopped once he heard the static:

— Yes, Boss? — Gob asked.

— Mister Gob... This is Overseer Almodovar — She spoke.

Albert looked at her, and trying to sound as normal as possible, she said:

— Please... Inform the others that I'll be occupied in negotiations until the morning — Amata said.

They both heard a chuckle on the other side of the comm:

— Certainly. Goodnight, Madam. — Gob replied.

He turned off the intercom, and she looked at him in expectation. He didn't disappoint her, taking her in his arms and rushing up the stairs...

* * *

[Next Morning]

Amata Almodovar woke up to find herself alone in the bed. Her discarded jumpsuit and her undergarments were in a chair, and she saw her lover sitting outside by the veranda. She got up and finding a robe, she walked out of the room, joining him.

— Good morning, Overseer. — He said and gestured to a couple of bottles. — Milk?

— Good morning, Marshall. — She replied, and sat next to him. — Yes, please.

He grabbed a bottle for her, and she accepted, leaning against him, letting his arm over her shoulder:

— I hope our negotiations were satisfactory last night. — He said, with amusement.

— Oh, I don't know. — She replied in the same tone — I think, after the official agenda today, we might do some more negotiating tonight.

— Oh, I wholeheartedly agree, Miss Almodovar. — Albert said.

— I'm glad you do, Mister Ducard. — She replied.

— And I'm glad you are here — He said, and whispering, added — Amata...

She smiled, feeling the warmth in her heart for she heard her name in his lips. Amata snuggled against him, watching the sun rise over the Wasteland...

END


	2. Two: To the Rescue

FALLOUT

TALES OF THE CAPITAL WASTELAND

* * *

Summary: Series of stories around the Lone Wanderer in the Capital Wasteland after the events of Fallout 3. Mostly past canonical storyline.

* * *

TWO

TO THE RESCUE.

* * *

Characters: Albert Phaustus Ducard (Lone Wanderer), Amata Almodovar (Vault 101 Overseer). Alphonse Almodovar (Vault 101 Counselor), Butch DeLoria (Vault 101 Negotiator), Susie Mack (Vault 101 Scout), Lucy West (Mayor), Gob (Security Chief), Harden Simms (Deputy Mayor). Moira Brown, Three Dog.

Notes: I saw the jetpack and the nanosuit mod for fallout 4, and liked so much I decided to add to this story. Also, The Rocketeer is one of my favorite movies, so bear with me.

* * *

[The Protectorate of Columbia, April 12, 2283]

[Megaton City]

**Lucy West** knew something was off the moment she stepped into the room. She knew the Marshall very well, from when he was still the Lone Wanderer, she saw him become the man he was now, and she knew something was off:

— I didn't know you were joining us, Marshall. — Lucy said, with suspicion.

— Megaton is my home and the Vault is where I grew up. — **Albert Ducard** said — You can say I have a vested interest in the success of these negotiations, Mayor West.

He then proceeded to acknowledge the others at the table:

— Gob, Simms, DeLoria, Mack, Counselor. — Ducard said, and looking at Amata, he bowed slightly — Overseer...

**Amata Almodovar** nodded back at him:

— Marshall. — She greeted him.

The awkward silence that followed was broken by **Butch DeLoria,** as he looked from one to the other across the table:

— Really? — He asked, with a amused expression — You two will just pretend you didn't spend the night together "negotiating"?

Lucy looked surprised, as did everyone else at the table, with the exception of Butch and Gob:

— Oh my God! — Exclaimed **Susie Mack,** looking at her friend — That's why you disappeared last night?

— Yes, Susie, I went to see Albert, and stayed the night. — Amata replied.

— You owe me twenty caps, Zombie. — Butch said, laughing.

**Gob** chuckled and placed a handful of caps on the table:

— Butch, you made a bet on us? — Amata asked.

— Hey, a guy has to make a profit wherever he can. — DeLoria replied, shamelessly.

Albert looked at the Ghoul and said:

— I'm disappointed in you, Gob. — Ducard said — You lost a bet to Butch DeLoria?

— Hey! — Butch complained

Gob smirked and said:

— I know you, boss, but Babyface there knows you and her. — Gob pointed at Amata.

**Alphonse Almodovar** intervened, without raising from his chair:

— The Overseer's private life is no one's business but her own. — The Counselor spoke — How she chooses to spend her nights and with who, is her choice.

Alphonse eyed Ducard for a moment, and Albert looked at the former Overseer with cold respect. He placed his palm on the table, ready to end the gossip, when the intercom sounded:

— Nova to Chief Gob. — The female voice spoke.

The Ghoul got up from his chair, under the inquisitive eye of the Marshall. He touched the comm on the wall:

— Gob here. — He said

— We've got trouble by the Lincoln Memorial. — **Nova** said — Slavers raid.

Amata saw Albert's expression darken his posture stiffened. He raised his Pip-Boy and activated the comm:

— This is Ducard. — He spoke — Raiders are attacking the Lincoln Memorial. Send reinforcements immediately.

— Right away, Sir! — a voice reported on the other side.

He looked at the others in the room, and immediately Amata felt worried:

— I have to go. — He spoke, marching out of the door.

* * *

The meeting died as its participants walked out of the room, and the news of the attack had already spread as the people in the central courtyard all gathered to see the projection on the wall over the bomb showing the feed from Galaxy News Eyebots, and the firefight on the Mall.

— How the hell will Albert get there in time? — Butch asked — It will take time to get an aircraft here.

— He won't need one. — Harden Simms said, pointing in the general direction of Craterside Supply.

— What the heck? — **Jenny Sthal** exclaimed.

On top of the deck where the store was, Albert Ducard walked out of the building, wearing a very sleek red, gold and black light armor, carrying a metallic backpack of sorts in the back. **Moira Brown** walked right behind him, holding a golden helmet with a long fin on top, that oddly matched the design of the armor. She gave him the helmet and quickly got in front of him, shouting at the people:

— Open space, people! — Moira shouted — This will be a blast.

She turned to Ducard, and checked the couplings in the armor one last time.

— This will be as ready as we can get. — She said, euphoric — Good luck, try not to die.

— Will do. — He said, grabbing the helmet.

Amata raced up the stairs, being followed by her delegation and the representatives of Megaton, as she saw him at the platform.

— You better get back, people! — Moira warned again.

She ignored the engineer and walked straight to him:

— What are you doing? — She asked.

— What I do best. — He replied.

Lucy saw the suit, and it seemed too lightweight for a power armor:

— Aren't you forgetting the armor part of the suit, Albert? — She asked, also worried.

— This is a different kind of power suit, Lucy. — Moira replied, and added — Assuming it works...

Amata heard Moira, and became more worried. She looked at him, and said:

— Please, be careful. — She pleaded, and knowing what his typical boast would be to brush off the danger, she added — For me, please.

He caressed her face with his hand and his dark expression softened:

— I'll be back, Amata — He said — Now , you must stand back.

She brought her hands to his face and kissed him briefly, before doing what he asked. She observed, as did the entire city, as Ducard put his helmet on.

— Seals locked. — Albert spoke, his voice sounding metallic — All systems ready.

Moira looked down at her portable terminal:

— It's now or never. — The engineer said. — Ready to launch!

He nodded to her and looked up. Filaments all over the armor lit up and the backpack extended little fins. For the sound of engines came to life and kept increasing rapidly, as apertures in the backpack started to glow. The glow became bright like welding torches, and a shockwave threw light objects far, raising dust around as the Lone Wanderer was propelled into the sky like a rocket.

Butch fell on his butt and looked to the skies, marveled:

— I can't believe it! — Butch said, with a wide smile — He is flying!

The expressions of disbelief and astonishment multiplied around the crowd, even more when, a couple of minutes later, the Ducard appeared at the mall, landing on top of the Lincoln Memorial, to the surprise of the combatants, and horror of the attackers. Over the speakers

— What the heck? Is that... 101? — over the speakers, **Three Dog** said, in surprise.

The eyebot zoomed in Ducard, and details of the suit, like the emblem of the Order visible in breastplate, and a stylized vault door emblem with the 101 number in his left arm, something that made the disc jockey go bananas:

— YEAH, BABY! — Three Dog shouted — The Hero of the Wasteland is here, ladies and gentlemen!

The crowd around 101 Delegation erupted in cheers, in a way that made them surprised.

On the projection, they saw as the Lone Wanderer grabbed his laser rifle, and with deadly aim, he hit a missile as it had just been launched by one of the attackers, making it explode around the other slavers.

Ducard proceeded to kill another six other attackers, vaporizing most and blowing the heads of a couple of them, demonstrating his legendary skills.

Once the attackers realized who they were dealing with, it was too late: the Marshall dived from the top of the building, landing hard and fast on the barricade a group of attackers were cornered, throwing one of them far into the reflective pool while vaporizing three others with his built-in pulverizer pistol, .

Amata gasped in horror as suddenly a grenade exploded in his side, but the next second he was jumping, propelled by his jets, hitting the carcass of a car, which flew in the air, flipping and hitting the wall where the assailants were, collapsing the wall and killing the two slavers that were there.

The battle was pretty much one-sided from that moment on, and the attackers tried to run, but they were methodically hunted down around the mall and killed by Ducard. Two Vertibirds arrived around that time and started unloading soldiers and medics from the Order, as the Abolitionists cheered at the victory was assured.

It was surreal to see the way people were celebrating around the bomb. Their happiness seemed so foreign compared to the reports of the grim reality of the outside world they grew up learning about.

Amata turned, to see Lucy and Harden being hugged by Moira, and saw, in the middle of the celebration, her father looking with the thinnest of smiles at the projection of people coming out of the buildings to help the Abolitionists at the Memorial.

— And he has done it again. — Gob said, with a grin. — The Hero of the Wasteland saved the day.

He turned to Alphonse and Amata:

— I never got to thank you, Vault Overseers — The Ghoul said.

— Thank us for what, Mister Gob? — Amata asked

— For Albert. — Gob replied, and looking at the father, he said — You, for running him out of the Vault in the first place...

And turning to the daughter, he concluded:

— ... And you for exiling him after he went back. — the Ghoul said

Alphonse stayed silent, and Amata felt a rush of shame. Gob looked at them quizzically:

— Why the long faces, smoothskins? — He asked — I mean it. These smiles? This happiness? The Kid brought that to us. He made it possible.

The Ghoul moved away, leaving father and daughter with much to think...

* * *

[Later that night]

Amata Almodovar found herself once again in his bed. This time, however, he was asleep, but she was still awake, her head resting in his chest, with only the sheets covering their bodies.

She knew of the impossible things he had done since he left the Vault, but it was the first time she experienced what he truly was for the people in the Capital Wasteland: a hero, a legend, a savior.

END


	3. Three: A Father's Worry

FALLOUT

TALES OF THE CAPITAL WASTELAND

* * *

**Summary:** Series of stories around the Lone Wanderer in the Capital Wasteland after the events of Fallout 3. Mostly past canonical storyline.

* * *

THREE

A FATHER'S WORRY.

* * *

**Characters:** Albert Phaustus Ducard (Lone Wanderer), Alphonse Almodovar (Vault 101 Counselor), Robert Joseph "RJ" MacCready (Little Lamplight Mayor), Fawkes

**Notes:** No new notes for now.

* * *

[The Protectorate of Columbia, May 23rd, 2283]

[Prydwen Airship]

Above the devastated capital, the Order's flagship, the Prydwen, hovered like a watchful guardian over the Protectorate. Observing the Wasteland from the windows of the bridge, Elder **Sarah Lyons**, Captain **Kells** and Star Paladin **Cross** stood in solemn silence, proud of their accomplishments, when a roar echoed through the metal, as the flying figure of the Lone Wanderer crossed the air right in front of them, making the Captain jump, startled, spilling his tea on his uniform, and the elder to stumble back, being prevented from falling on her butt by her augment bodyguard.

— Fucking asshole! — Kells exclaimed. — One day I'll shoot him down, I swear, one day!

The captain clenched his fist in the air, angry. Sarah composed herself, and looked as the Marshall made a turn at the mall and sped towards Megaton.

— There are days, Captain... — Sarah said — That I would consider shooting the Marshall a perfectly justifiable action...

Behind them, the thinnest of smiles appeared on the Paladin's face.

* * *

[Megaton City, May 23rd, 2283]

**Alphonse Almodovar **dusted off his coat, as he passed the gates of Megaton. The land between the Vault and the city was now fenced and guarded, and the Springvale farming grounds was providing food to the city, which made the trip of Vault officials to the city even more frequent.

But he wasn't in an official capacity that evening. Alphonse was there as a father. For a month and a half, his daughter and Ducard have been together, and she would visit the city more frequently than even the Greaser kid did. This situation could not last.

He approached the door to his residence which was larger than the ones in the Vault, and the door opened as he was about to knock. To his horror he saw a huge super-mutant the other side of the door, and he reached for his pistol, when the monster spoke:

— May I help you, sir? — **Fawkes** asked, and looking at his vault suit, he added — Oh, you are from Vault 101. Are you a friend of Albert?

Alphonse took the hand of his gun, and looked carefully at the monster:

— Not exactly. — Almodovar replied

From behind the mutant, Alphonse head the voice of **Albert Ducard**:

— Fawkes, who is it? — Albert asked.

Fawkes moved to the side, and Alphonse saw the Lone Wanderer, dressed in his Marshall robes. He expression sombered when he saw the older man:

— Counselor? — Ducard spoke in a cold tone, not that Alphonse expected a warm reception from him — Please, let him in, Fawkes.

The big guy moved away from the door, and now he understood why the door was big; he doubted the mutant would be able to enter through a normal door.

Inside the residence, he saw another Super Mutant sitting on a big chair, a ghoul wearing glasses and sporting a mustache, an old man wearing a long coat and a cowboy hat, a beautiful blonde woman in robes similar to Ducard's, and another blonde woman in combat armor with an insignia painted on the right side of her breastplate and the name "Reilly's Rangers" written on the other side.

Alphonse recognized the armor: they participated in the efforts to establish the settlement of Springvale, but most importantly, Albert was wearing the same armor when he returned to the Vault to prevent a tragedy Alphonse didn't know and couldn't prevent.

Fawkes walked to his own big chair, and Alphonse saw on the back of his armored suit the number 87, in Vault-Tec design. Almodovar noticed on the other Mutant the same number, even if their suits were different. He remembered the reports about the gruesome experiments at 87, but to see the two mutants wearing the vault number made him consider just how easily it could have been them and not 87 the ones to be experimented on...

— I'm sorry, I didn't know you had guests. — Alphonse apologized. — Perhaps I can come at another hour.

— Your arrival is unexpected, but you might as well be here — Albert said — Let me make the introductions...

He pointed at the ghoul, the woman in robes, the woman in armor, the old man, the other mutant and at Fawkes:

— These are Desmond, Olin, Reilly, Lucas, Uncle Joe and Fawkes — Albert said, and pointing at Alphonse, he introduced him to the others — This is Alphonse.

— Amata's father. — **Lucas Simms** said, getting up from his chair and offering his hand — It is a pleasure to meet you.

Alphonse shook his hand politely.

— Nice, fucking dandy. — **Desmond **said — Now, can you all stop wasting my fucking time and get back on the fucking situation?

Albert looked at Alphonse and gestured at an empty chair. The Counselor took the seat, and Ducard nodded at **Olin**:

— As I was saying... The situation in the Pitt is improving, that is true, as the report shows, but the advances are mediocre compared to what they should be. — She started — The Uptown citizen's contributions are marginal with production, the Mill is behind in their estimated deliveries, and Doctor Kundanika is being particularly difficult with the tests on her daughter. The workers are getting impatient, and I don't blame them.

Albert looked at the clipboard and looked at the numbers:

— What percentage of the raiders is working in the Steelyard in relation to the total number of recyclers? — The Marshall asked.

— Maybe ten percent. — The Scribe guessed.

He looked at her, and she knew what his next question was:

— What is the casualty tally? — Albert asked.

Olin didn't look him directly, and said in a contrite voice:

— Five in the Steelyard, two fell from Uptown, Eight from TDC had to be sacrificed. — The Scribe said, and taking a deep breath, she added — Angel died four hours after birth .

Alphonse noticed as everyone but the Ghoul looked at Albert with worry, and his expression hardened even further as he punched one of the mannequins displaying a power armor, his hand opening a hole in the chest plate of the armor.

The former Overseer looked surprised at the display of strength that should be impossible for a human, but as he removed the hand, the skin ripped open, showing a metallic construct under it.

— Albert, please... — Olin said.

— Do not let anger overcome you, my friend. — Fawkes said.

He turned around and his expression was murderous.

— It is hard, son — Lucas said — But her parents made the choice to stay in the Pitt.

— It was hardly an option. — Olin replied, defensively. — She would have as much chance being transported here as she had there.

— It doesn't mean we have to like it, or accept it. — **Reilly **replied, outraged.

— Don't you think I know that? — Olin asked, her voice a bit louder .

Ducard looked at the Scribe and the Ranger:

— We know, Olin, and no, Reilly, we don't have to accept it. — He said, and with a dark expression, added — I have been very patient with the Administrator.

Reilly and Olin looked to each other and at Ducard with worry. Turning to his robot, he said:

— Wadsworth, prepare to record a message. — Ducard said.

**Wadsworth **hovered down the stairs:

— Certainly, Sir! — The robot replied — I'm ready to record.

Albert turned to him, hiding his cybernetic hand behind the back, and started:

— Administrator Ashur. — He started, making a point of using the title he gave him — You disappoint me.

He walked to the side a little, letting the damage armor appear in the picture, as he proceed talking:

— The contribution of the Uptown citizens on the collection at the Steelyard is pitiful, and I am taking action. — He said, in a severe tone — Effective immediately, all collection work at the Steelyard will be done exclusively by Uptown.

At first, Albert's harshness seemed out of character, but Alphonse had read some reports on the Pitt, and remembering the accounts of what had transpired in the city, he began to understand his anger:

— Any raider that refuse this order is to be arrested, and sent by force for collection, with a minimum individual quota of scraps equivalent one hundred metal bars before they can re-enter Downtown, and another one hundred metal bars before they can rejoin Uptown. — Ducard said, walking around the room, letting in the picture all of the individuals in the room — I expect the whole of the Uptown contribution to be the same as the Downtown today, or more severe measures will be taken.

He stopped walking, and turned to the camera:

— Also, I have been exceedingly patient and understanding with Doctor Kundanika, but her lack of cooperation is unacceptable. — He said, with harshness that made him look even more authoritarian — The study on the TDC treatment will be accelerated to acceptable standards, and this will be done with little Marie in Pittsburgh or in Washington.

Walking close to Wadsworth, He finished:

— The death of Millie's baby is on both of you. — The Marshall said and leaning down to the camera, he added — I gave Wernher his due and gave you a chance. Do not disappoint me again.

He gestured to Wadsworth and the recording ended. The Mister Handy produced a holotape, which Ducard grabbed and handed to Olin. She grabbed the recording from his hand, but still held his for a moment longer, and her eyes pleaded with him:

— Inform Kodiak that little Marie won't have unsupervised visits beyond the daycare until further notice. — Albert ordered, in a harsh tone, and taking a deep breath, he spoke more softly — And Olin, thank you.

The Scribe nodded in silence.

— You are going to unite all of them against you this way. — Lucas said.

Albert turned to the former mayor:

— Uptown is already united against me. — Ducard replied — It doesn't matter. They understand that they are only alive because I allowed them to live.

Desmond lit a cigarette and said:

— It would be better if they rebelled. — The Ghoul said — The whole lot could be wiped out quickly and Madea's people could take their place at once.

— We don't always get what we want. — Reilly replied.

— He does — Desmond pointed at Albert — It just takes him being angry enough to do find a way.

Alphonse noticed the silence that followed, and the new understanding he had on the young man his daughter was in love with...

* * *

Once all of Ducard's guests had left, Alphonse and Albert stood in the room, only in the presence of the dog and Wadsworth.

The Marshall of the Order of Columbia took off his robes and hung it on one for the mannequins, a gesture that Almodovar read as he indicating that official businesses were over for the day. The Counselor unzipped the collar of his suit

— Would you like to drink something, Mister Almodovar? — Albert asked.

— I'll take a whiskey, if you don't mind. — Alphonse replied.

— Not at all. — He replied.

He pointed at a shelf with lots of bottles and a handful of glasses:

— Please, help yourself. — Albert said — I don't drink so whoever comes here and does is welcome to do so.

Alphonse got up and walked to the shelf:

— You never tried? — He asked.

— I did once. — Albert said — With Amata and Susie. One of your bottles.

Alphonse turned, feigning surprise with the confession:

— Oh, really? — He said.

— Butch had the idea, and we executed. — Ducard replied — I don't remember what it was, but it tasted horrible to me.

Alphonse looked over the shelf and found a bottle of the exact whiskey they had smuggled from his office:

— It was this one. — He said — I remember Amata saying the had knocked it off accidentally and that it had broken once it fell to the ground.

He poured himself a glass and walked down to the chair with the bottle and the glass:

— It was a very convincing story, had it not been for the strange absence of the smell of alcohol in the liquid. — Alphonse said.

Albert shook his head in amusement:

— It was Susie's idea to fill up the mostly empty bottle with water and let it fall. — He confessed — Not her brightest idea.

Alphonse drank the shot, and savored the burning liquid down his throat:

— I have another three bottles of these. — Albert said — You are more than welcome to take it with you.

— I thank you, is very kind of you. — The Counselor replied.

Alphonse thought a moment of awkward silence would follow, but he thought wrong:

— I take that your visit is about Amata. — Albert said, and added. — Or it was, until I conscripted you into the dirty business of Pittsburgh.

— I am sure you found the best possible solution. — Alphonse replied.

— I hope so. — Ducard replied.

Alphonse observed as Albert sat on the couch across from him with a medical box, from which he grabbed what looked like a stimpack, but much more advanced than the common unit, and applied on the broken skin in his arm.

— When did you lose your hand? — Alphonse asked, looking at the skin regenerating itself.

— I didn't. — Albert replied — I was presented with the opportunity to augment myself and I took it.

— I can see how that could be useful. — Alphonse said.

Albert placed the medical unit back in the box:

— This was just one of the many augmentations I had over the years. — Ducard said — metallic skeleton, genetic alterations, implants... You know, the "Wanderer of Post-apocalyptic World Deluxe Package". It came with a dog.

From his mat, **Dogmeat **lazily looked up, and rested his head on his pawns again.

— So, you are using the steel mill from Pittsburgh to reform the settlements here? — Alphonse asked.

— They provide the metal, we use to build buildings and walls. — Albert replied — There are very few trees around for us to try to use wood as building materials. We are making bricks and cement out of our mills here, and stone where we can mine it.

The older man nodded with approval, and added:

— It seems that your Protectorate will become a reality. — Alphonse said — Apparently, there is truth in what that Desmond fellow said.

Almodovar noted that he didn't disavow the commentary:

— Now, about your daughter... — Albert started

— Yes, about Amata. — Alphonse said — What I said before is true. Her personal life is her business, and hers only.

— Yet, you find yourself in the residence of the man she is sleeping with. — Albert said.

The Counselor shifted uncomfortably in his chair:

— Yes, because she is more than my daughter, she is my Overseer, and the future of Vault 101 is in her hands, and yours. — Almodovar declared.

— I will always help the Vault when needed, but I am not a part of it, not anymore. — Albert said — Vault 101 is my responsibility as part of my responsibilities as Marshall of the Protectorate of Columbia, but that is it.

— Is that why you still use the Vault logo in your armor? — Alphonse asked, pointing at the armors in display, all of which had the 101 logo on them.

Albert looked at the armors and back to the Counselor:

— Before I was someone of authority here, I was the Lone Wanderer from Vault 101. — He said, and pointing at the logo, added — Before the Brotherhood, before Aqua Pura, before the Order, before the Protectorate, that was what gave people hope.

— It still does. — Alphonse replied — I've read on reports, heard on the radio, watched on TV, and saw in the eyes of the people I've met.

Almodovar leaned forward in his chair, under the silent watch of Ducard:

— With you and Amata together now, don't you think it is time to come back to the Vault? — Alphonse asked.

— No. — Albert's replied in a heartbeat.

His answer was so swift that gave the Counselor pause, and before he could formulate what to say, Ducard spoke:

— My place is here, out in the open, where people can see me and know they can count on me. — Albert said — I don't belong in a vault anymore than I belong in an airship..

— The Vault is open, we are building a settlement outside. — Almodovar said — We are not going to seal the Vault again.

— It doesn't matter. — Albert said — it is what the Vault represents that matters. Separation, segregation, the things I vowed to fight.

Alphonse stayed silent, and Albert spoke:

— Look, Mister Almodovar, I can't begin to fathom the effort it took for you to come here and make me this offer. I appreciate it, I really do. — Ducard said — And there was a time that the thought of being with Amata and build a family with her was all I wanted.

— She loves you, as you must know. — Alphonse said.

— I know, and I love her too, more than I can express. — Albert replied — But we live in dangerous times, and neither Overseer Almodovar nor Marshall Ducard will evade their duties so that Amata and Albert can have their love story.

Almodovar leaned back in the chair, and poured another glass for himself:

— I know. And I wouldn't expect any different from both of you — He said, with the hands nurturing the glass — But I'm her father. Part of me wishes to see my daughter happy, and I don't see that happening to her with anyone else but you.

— Doesn't she have anyone else in her life? — Albert asked — Someone she dated in the Vault? Freddie? Wally? Butch?

Each name was met with a negative nod by the Counselor, and he actually chuckled at the last one:

— After she took over as Overseer, I thought for a moment she would hook up with DeLoria, but thank the high heavens that didn't happen. — Alphonse said.

Albert looked at the Counselor, and considered how to formulate the question that immediately had formed in his mind. Alphonse noticed the confused look on the kid's eyes, and he was sure of what it was the cause:

— She had been with another man before you. — Almodovar said — As you probably know it by now.

— Yes, I know — Albert said — Did she say who this man was?

— She didn't tell, and I couldn't find out. — The Counselor said — But it doesn't matter.

Almodovar was right, and Albert nodded in agreement:

— It would be very hypocritical of me to judge her. — He said. — Specially when I had more than my fair share of encounters.

— Mayor West. — Alphonse nodded — I noticed the way she looked at you.

Albert nodded, and Alphonse noticed that the kid had shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It was the first time he reminded him of the kid in the Vault, and that amused the old man:

— You said you had your fair share of women. — Alphonse asked — Anyone else I know? Scribe Olin, perhaps? Or Ranger Reilly?

— They both, and some others... — Albert said

Alphonse was beginning to regret that conversation:

— I see... You have been busy after you left us... — He commented.

— Five years is a lifetime out here. — Albert said — There were many days when survival was not assured, and living the moment was the only escape.

— I'm sorry. I wasn't judging you. — Alphonse said.

Albert picked up an old rifle, which he began to take apart on the center table between them:

— Amata and I are together, that is true. — He started, brushing the muzzle as he spoke — What "together" means, time will tell.

— When you consolidate Springvale and Megaton, that will mean you both will live in the same place. — Alphonse said

Albert raised his eyes to the Counselor for a moment, before focusing again on the gun:

— Very good, Counselor. — Ducard said, with a hint of satisfaction — I thought no one had noticed my masterplan.

— I hadn't, until I saw that. — Alphonse said, pointing at the wall.

Albert looked over his shoulder to what Almodovar was pointing at, and saw, between dozens of maps, the one marking the future expansions of Megaton, which covered, in one of the stages, the Vault and Springvale.

— You know that almost no one notices that map. — Albert said — Not when they have a lot of other, more interesting things to see here.

— The Vault is very interesting to me. — Alphonse said.

Albert smiled at him and kept cleaning the gun:

— That is a very antiquated weapon you have there. — Almodovar said.

— More than you can imagine. — Albert replied — This repeater rifle belonged to President Abraham Lincoln.

Alphonse was surprised by the revelation:

— How did you even...? — Alphonse began to ask

— The Museum of History at the Mall. — Albert spoke, interrupting him — I went on the sub-level to find a picture of the Lincoln Memorial for the Abolitionists and ended up finding a bunch of things from the president, including his diary and this rifle.

— That was some finding — Alphonse replied

— I gave the Diary to the fellas at the Memorial, and kept the rifle. — Ducard said.

— You don't use it on the field, do you? — Alphonse asked.

— I do, a lot. — Ducard replied — This rifle is precise beyond belief. I can take down almost anything I found out here with a shot or two.

— Impressive. — Almodovar commented.

Albert started to assemble the rifle together:

— Do you have to return to the Vault soon? — Albert asked.

— I was not planning to — Alphonse said — I thought I would stay a few days and get some work done.

Albert placed the rifle back on the stand, next to a bunch of other weapons. He turned to the Counselor and asked:

— How would you like to go on a trip with me?

* * *

[Capital Wasteland, May 24th, 2283]

Alphonse Almodovar got up early to accompany the Lone Wanderer in his trip. Initially, it was Albert, him, Fawkes and the dog, but they were soon joined with a group coming from Big Town.

They all dressed in combat armor similar to what Albert had outfitted him with, but theirs had the Order insignia and the Big Town militia emblem. By the time they had reached their destination, Alphonse already knew all of their names: Sergeant **Peter**, their leader, his second in command Lieutenant **Joseph** and the Twins **Nicholas** and **Sue**.

They were heading to a settlement named "Little Lamplight", of which Alphonse had just heard rumors, and Albert had not been forthcoming with information, limiting himself to say that he was going to repay a debt.

The trip gave Almodovar the unique opportunity to see the kind of man James's son had become, and he was impressed. He was a good leader, and had the respect of his followers, that much was obvious to Alphonse.

His Pip-boy had been refitted with a communicator and he was constantly in contact with the Order at the Citadel. He was a good administrator, and knew by memory the routes of water delivery, patrols and caravans in the Protectorate, and knew almost every location of notice in the Wasteland even without looking at his map, so familiarized with the land he was.

And he was deadly in battle. Alphonse saw that first hand when radscorpions of all colors and sizes attacked the group, and when Yao Guai tried to flank them, and when feral ghouls tried to swarm them.

The kids from Big Town had good training and didn't panic under attack. Fawkes surely sounded like he was having fun when fighting, but Albert was something else completely: He was ice-cold, methodical and lethal under fire.

Proving how precise the Lincoln Repeater was, he took out a dozen feral ghouls by headshots, the last of them with less than a meter away from him.

He crippled the legs of a hard-to-kill Radscorpion so that a group of wastelanders could run away before they got killed, and then proceeded to systematically cripple the creature until it died.

Even Alphonse had a chance to shoot, and he found that the laser rifle he was given was a lot easier to shoot than the 10mm pistol he had, and quickly became his favorite.

Finally, they arrived at the place, the ancient outdoors advertising the "Lamplight Caverns". Alphonse saw the vertibird landed in the open, and soldiers of the Order of Columbia in power armor standing guard as other people assembled habitat modules inside the fenced area.

* * *

[Little Lamplight]

Today was the day. **Robert Joseph "RJ" MacCready** knew it was coming, but he would be lying if he said it wasn't a bit frightening. He had served as mayor of the cavern for eight years up to yesterday.

Like he had done for years, he put his jacket on, buttoning it up as he looked in the mirror. He was taller now, and the jacket actually fitted him nicely. The helmet was gone, a gift to Billy, the new mayor as he took over his new responsibilities.

MacCready was actually proud of the kid. Lu and Angie had talked him into training and preparing him for his position. He put to good use the two extra years Ducard negotiated for everyone else in lamplight by working harder than he ever did before, improving the infrastructure, boosting up the defenses on murder pass, building the hydroponics garden, erecting the walls outside the cavern and establishing trade with the rest of the Wasteland, under the partnership of the Order of Columbia.

He let his fingers run on the stubble of facial hair growing in his chin, which was becoming thicker. His first impulse when it first grew in his face was to shave it off, but Lucy complimenting him on how manly he looked was all the persuasion he needed to keep it.

He grabbed his Laser Rifle, a gift from the kids from the shop, for he had given his assault rifle to Billy as well, and checked the pistol in his belt holster. Finally, he looked around the room he was now vacating, took a deep breath, putting on his hard face and opening the door.

At the gate of Little Lamplight, the children waited for him. A farewell sign was hanging over the gate, and **Billy **was first to come to him. The new mayor saluted the former mayor in military style, and the members of the guard of Little Lamplight did the same. MacCready saluted back, and the mayor offered his hand, to which he accepted:

— Good luck in the Wasteland, Sir — Billy said — Lamplight won't be the same without you.

— No, it will be better under your guidance. — MacCready — Good luck, Mister Mayor.

— Thank you, Sir. — Billy replied.

He was congratulated all the way to the gate, where he saw **Lucy **and **Angela**, both dressed in combat armor, armed and ready as he was. He was past trying to convince them to stay until they became eighteen. Lu, of them both, was surprisingly the one that didn't even allow for a discussion. Angie supported her and made pretty much useless even trying to reason with them.

Even if the girls were getting what they wanted, leaving with him, the feeling of loss was still with them, that was what MacCready thought, but the smiles the girls were showing didn't look sad at all.

— Come, RJ. — Lucy said. — Let's go outside

— Are you that eager to leave? — MacCready asked.

— Don't be dumb — Angela said, grabbing him by the hand — There is something you need to see, come on!

The former mayor looked confused, but obliged his two ladies. What was more confusing was that the children were following them. He could see shadows on the walls indicating that there were people outside the cave, so he kept walking, even if Angie and Lu had let go of him and just kept walking beside him.

Once his eyes adapted to the sunlight, MacCready eyes widened in surprise as he saw two Vertibirds landed, dozens of soldiers in power and regular armor, from several units of the Order of Columbia, including Big Town. Moreover, he saw Albert Ducard and Sarah Lyons, among other adults. the Marshall and the Elder of the Order of Columbia stepped forward, and Ducard barked:

— A-ten-HUT! — Albert shouted.

All around McCready, soldiers saluted him in military fashion. He felt overwhelmed for a moment, but then he saluted back, hard as he stiffened.

* * *

[Vertibird in route to Vault 101-Springvale]

Alphonse Almodovar observed as the hills of Springvale came into view. Besides him, Colonel McCready and his wives observed the territory of his new command. Albert had given him the command of the 1st Legion of Virginia, the military unit in charge of the region of the Wasteland that went from Arefu all the way down to Megaton, and included the Vault, Springvale and Big Town.

An eighteen-year-old was in charge of about a hundred men, robots and trained beasts, and the defense of all that Alphonse held dear. He was going to work directly under Ducard, as the only demand McCready made: to be trained by the best warrior in the Wasteland. Elder Lyons didn't even hesitate, charging the Marshall with his training.

Alphonse had a newfound respect for Ducard, and even sincere admiration for the kid. He protected the Children of Lamplight respecting their way of life, and making the settlement prosper with outside infrastructure and trade, exactly like he did with the Vault.

A daunting task, especially with the proximity of Vault 87 and it's Super-Mutant population. Ducard had preyed upon them all over the Wasteland to the point that even if they hated his guts, they had no option but to agree to a truce and treatment, which was now allowing some of them to develop like Fawkes, which in itself was remarkable, but also brought safety to Little Lamplight.

As they approached the landing zone, the Counselor could see that Albert had already arrived, proving once again how fast his jetpack was, and he could see that Amata was with him, walking around the vegetable garden.

Alphonse had more respect for him, but he couldn't help but feel a bit sad with his own daughter. Albert had a good game face, but Almodovar had noticed the split-second look of sadness he had when he heard that Lucy and Angela were leaving their cavern with the man they loved even though they were not obligated to leave. The Counselor was sure that Ducard thought back to Amata and the day he left the Vault.

Amata never said if he had asked her to leave with him, and he certainly wasn't about to ask Albert, but he was sure, by his expression that he had at least thought about it. All Alphonse could do was hope that his daughter didn't end up with a broken heart, because it was clear to him that the kid was not destined to belong to a single individual, but an entire Protectorate...

END


End file.
